


Shells

by Blackjackthefreakpire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Not A Happy Ending, The others may not be not sure yet, This one is dark., one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackjackthefreakpire/pseuds/Blackjackthefreakpire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shells is were I plan on putting my TMNT 2012 one shots. The first one the Turtles have to save the last piece of the Heart of Darkness from a enemy far worse than the Triceratons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shells

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just edited the crap of this thing for screwed up spelling and grammar. Here's hoping i got it all.

Disclaimer. I've been forgetting to put one of these on but just encase you don't know I don't own nothing.

 

 

Shells: Dark Force

 

Fear pushed Leonardo, his brothers, and their allies foreword. With the fear was both rage and a loss so deep he could already feel the scar on his soul it was causing. “We can't run Leo,” Raphael shouted as he ran up along side his brother. “We have to go back and end that creep in the armor.”

The blue clad mutant gripped his katana hilts tighter as he ran. For once he more than understood his brother's rage, and stealing a glance at the others racing down the gun metal gray corridors of this massive ship he knew instantly that they would all, with maybe the exception of Fugitiod, agree to turn back around to exact revenge. But the tactical part of his brain, the part that Splinter had drilled into him to use during missions quickly over ridden the control of his emotional side.

Gritting his teeth tight as a feeling of self loathing burned into his guts he barked a rough, “NO, we finish the mission.” Raph took in a breath to continue his argument but one look into he's eldest brother's eyes stopped the red clad mutant short. “Then after we've saved Earth, then we come back and we end that monstrosity permanently. He will pay for what he did to Michelangelo. But if we don't succeed then Mikey died for nothing.”

Leo felt a new wave of despair pass through the group as they all briefly flashed to the events that lead them to this. The last piece of the Black Hole Generator had been taken by some kind of Galactic Empire in an unknown part of space. At first he had hoped that maybe they could negotiate with this group, expeditiously when he learned that for some reason this Empire was filled with humans. Fugitoid had said that humans inhabited more than a few places in the universe. No one really knew why. This had sent Donatello into a fit of theories on the subject for the next few days that drove everyone but Fugitiod and April crazy.

All thoughts of finding a peaceful solution were dashed when they came to their first world that was part of this Galactic Empire. They saved one elderly woman from a firing squid which somehow lead them to sabotaging the local garrison and Donnie, April, and Casey stealing some kind of ship called a TIE Fighter. That experience and many others since they had entered Empire controlled space had more then showed the dictatorship's true nature. They were an evil that rivaled if not out right eclipsed the Triceratons.

After aiding a group of rebels escape a ambush from the Empire's rank and file known as stormtroopers, and Raphael personally breaking the jaw of someone named Agent Kallus which made his hot headed brother a instant friend with the big purple alien named Zeb. They were given intel that the Empire had found a piece of strange tech that they believed could be turned into a weapon. It's description matched the missing piece of the Heart of Darkness.

A weeks prep and planning later had them sneaking into something called a super star destroyer in search of their quarry. Everything was going perfectly. The stolen security codes that Hara had provided them and their own ninja skills had then deep in the massive space shit without having to do so much as knock out a guard. Leo should have known something was going to go wrong.

Just as Fugitiod was disconnecting the force-field that held the last piece of the device that had been haunting all their dreams for months now a door opened on the far end of the corridor. Leonardo, his brothers, Casey, and April all dropped into fighting stances expecting a group of stormtroopers or some of the gray uniformed officers to be passing by checking on their prize. Instead in walked a tall lone figure in night black armor. Both Leonardo and April being far more intone with the world around then thanks to his training and her Krang mutated abilities both felt a shutter as a feeling of dread passed through them like a cold wind as the armored figure's eyes swept over them.

Leonardo then noticed what the armored warrior gripped in his right hand. “Guys watch it he's got one of those energy swords,” a slight tightening in the stances of everyone except of course Fugitude was the only indication that Leo needed to know his team was now taking this figure far more seriously. They had all seen what Kanon and his student Ezria could do with the weapons during their short stay with the rebel cell. The Jedi informed then that only users of the power known as the Force used them. Which meant that this armored thing in front of them could be very deadly a foe.

He raised his gloved left hand pointing a finger at the team. “That,” his voice came out deep like it had to raise out of the pits of some hell to converse with them. “Belongs to the Emperor, you rebel scum are trespassing. If you surrender I may allow the first to revel the Rebel Alliances secrets to live.”

Leo forced himself to meet the armored one's gaze. The last time he felt so troubled in front of a foe was when Shredder had first came into their lives. “We are not part of the Rebel Alliance,” this was not a lie. They had aided the rebels but had informed their friends that they could not join up. Earth's protection had to be their first and foremost mission. “We are simply here for the Heart of Darkness. It's power is too great and dark. It needs to be destroyed for everyone's safety.”

“Yeah dude,” Mikey's voice held a very clear shiver of fear in it. “We're like saving you guys too by getting rid of this thing.” Michelangelo smiled the youngest turtle obviously hoping not to fight this very frightening person. “One of these things turned a whole planet into evil monsters.”

With a gloved hand gesture the orange masked mutant was yanked off his feet with such speed and force he didn't even have a chance to scream as he flew towards the tall figure. A blade of crimson light flashed to life from the energy sword flashing out snake quick and remains of the most child like ninja turtle fell to each side of his killer.

The world seemed to be consumed by silence for a second before the armored demon aimed the point of his weapon at the remaining team. “I am Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, controlling dark power is my destiny.”

A roar of rage came from the group, it took Leonardo a second to realize that it didn't come from Raphael but from his own throat. The three remaining brothers surged forward for once with full intention of ending the life of their foe. Splinter's teachings of mercy swallowed up by their collected hatred.

April let lose with her blaster as Casey fired off a barrage of explosives towards Vader. The red blade of his lightsaber slapped the energy blast away and a dismissive gesture with his other hand sent the explosive harmlessly off into the distance. Leo filed away the fact on how easily Vader had counter his two friends attacks, he then realized that if the humans hadn't chosen that moment to attack the ninjas probably would have never been able to get close to the Sith Lord.

The remaining brothers fell into line behind each other with Leonardo in the lead as they attacked. Their training kicking in as they started a attack pattern that would allow the ones in front attack to immediately be followed up by the person behind them. It was a strategy designed to wear down a much stronger opponent with a continuous barrage of attacks. Master Splinter had said the idea had come from watching a wolf pack hunt.

Well, Leo thought as he aimed his sword right at Vader's face going straight for the kill, time to hunt.

With a burst of unnatural speed the armored warrior side stepped the ninja's first strike a flash of red light shortening Leo's blade by half. Donnie attacked next his staff swinging for a strike at their foe's non weapon wielding arm hoping to permanently damage the man's elbow making his arm useless. Vader simply threw a left hook that not only batted aside Donatello's attack but smashed into his chest as well sending the genius sprawling across the floor.

Raphael went straight for the kill just like Leo had leaping forward aiming both sais at the man's stomach hoping to impale him then rip his guts out. Vader had other ideas he leaped so far into the air nearly touching the ceiling of the massive chamber. The next instant Raph had to jump back to dodge as the Sith came crashing down far faster than normal. He hit the spot the red clad turtle had been standing a second before with the force of a bomb. A shock wave spreading out from where he landed throwing the ninjas and their allies to the floor.

“Now let us discuss those rebel secrets.” Vader made a pinching gesture and mutant throats were suddenly fighting for air. “Or I can simply kill you. The choice is yours.”

Through the pain in his throat Leo noticed a strange current suddenly in the air, like the very air had become electrified. “YOU WILL NOT HURT MY GUYS!!” April's very voice seemed to hold power as the light from her piece of the Sol Star shined through her jumpsuit as it added it's power to hers. A wave of invisible force shout out from her outstretched hand distorting the air around it before it slammed into Vader.

The Sith Lord was thrown clear to the other side of the room from the force of the blast, but he had managed to stay on his feet through his own power and a stubborn will that had always added him in battle. April tried to add more power to the attack but the burst of power her anger gave her had pushed her to her limit on that first attack. To her horror she felt Vader start to push back with his own power.

Leo and his brothers noticed April's strain and realized something to his own horror. They couldn't defeat this foe. Fugitoid voiced the ninja leaders own concerns. “We can't beat him, not here and now.” His robotic arms extended to left the piece of the Heart of Darkness. “We have to get out of here now or this monster will have control of all the pieces of the Black Hole Generator.”

Leo cursed when he saw the dark warrior tilt his head slightly at the cyborg scientist's words. Crap now he knew what it did and probably figured out that they had the other two pieces in their ship. Raph and Donnie both started forward to attack. “NO,” Leo barked stopping both in their tracks. “Honeycut is right, we save Earth then we come back and kill this thing.” The command in his voice and the look in his eyes had both of them following his orders without comment even thou he could tell neither of his brothers wanted to run. Truth be told he didn't either.

“Guys,” April called her teeth grinding as she put more power into her attack, unfortunately it didn't seem to matter as Vader was pushing himself forward his own power pushing against hers. He was already half way the distance back to them.

“Time to move team. Casey give this guy a New York welcome so we can get out of here.” Any other time the command would have gotten a chuckle or a comment from the young vigilante. This time he only nodded grimly dropping two of his “space pukes” before smacking them into the air with an impressive curve that caused them to slam into Vader's unprotected side with an explosion. These two explosives also were packed with the same kind of chemical that Donnie used on their smoke bombs. Not only did the blast hit the Sith Lord he found himself blinded by a think purple smoke as well.

Leo didn't wait to see how long it took the monster to get his bearings. With a burst of speed he lead his remain team, his remaining family, out the door.

That was how he found himself now. One brother lost while him and the others escaped with the Heart of Darkness. Somehow a world without Mikey didn't seem like a fair trade off for the damn weapon.

Leo realized, form the map layout he had memorized prior to the mission, that they were only about two right turns before they made it to the landing bay that the Ulixes was docked in. The mission was almost over. They would get the last piece and then destroy it. Then he knew another mission had to start before him and his family could return home.

The mission to kill the monster called Darth Vader.

Leo's thoughts were interrupted as they turned the next corner only to run into a patrol of stormtroopers that where obviously looking for the cause of the alarm klaxons. Honeycut pulled up short in fright at the sight of the solders and their weapons, the others showed no suck hesitation as they shot past the Professor. At any other time Leonardo would have been proud of the the effectiveness of his team as they moved to attack, of course anytime before he would have been horrified as well as none of them showed the slightest restraint in taking the white armored soldiers' lives.

Casey and Raph led the charge the hockey player and red clad ninja plowing into the group scattering them. The suddenness and power of the charge left the Empire's warriors disorientated for just a moment, but it was a moment that cost them everything. Raphael's sais pinpointed into the gaps in the armor for joints and neck, each shot spraying blood. Casey's hockey stick like weapon that Fugitoid had given him struck out viciously each blow accompanied by the sound of bone breaking even through armor.

Donetello's bo staff became a blur as he moved foreword through the stormtroopers, each blow crushing a windpipe or crushing an organ that the trooper need to live. He attacked with a cold effectiveness that was mechanical in nature. Mikey's death had set most of them to boil but for the mutant genius all he felt inside was cold.

April actually snarled as she attacked, a low animal sound that would have seemed better suited coming from a predator animal than coming from the mouth of a sixteen year old girl. Her tensen flashed out cutting hands and slapping weapons aside so she could get close and shove her blaster into her foes' face before she blew a burning hole the size of a quarter through their heads.

Leonardo switched his grip on his broken sword using it as tanto for guard and attack, and that was extent of his conscious thinking on the matter as his body seemed to react on it's own becoming a whirling dervish of death. Where he pasted only pieces of what had once been human beings remained, and he couldn't have made himself care if he tried.

The massacre, it was far too one sided for any of the combatants to call it anything else, only lasted a around 30 seconds. To Professor Honeycut it seemed like a eternity. The silence that followed hang heavily for a second before the sound of three blaster shots rang out in the corridor. Fugitoid was the only one that flinched as he looked up and saw Casey Jones throw one of the stormtrooper's blasters to the ground in disgust. Three of the unconscious solders now sported smoking holes in the middle of each of their foreheads.

Honeycut was shocked at the boy actions but even more so when he looked up and saw a slight nod of approval from each of his remaining companions and with a start he realized why the hot headed youth had done such a cold blooded act. He hadn't been able to kill the three men on his first attack, only knocking them out, so he had made sure to finish what he started.

“We need to keep moving,” Leonardo said not even bothering to wipe the blood off his weapons. “They're sure to be more and we have to get the Heart of Darkness out of here.” The others started to move as Leo looked at a shell shocked Honeycut. “PROFESSOR!” he shouted indicating his head to the side where Honeycut had laid the Black Hole Generator down in his shock. He hadn't even noticed he set the thing down.

His mind wasn't on the task as he fumbled with the device that had been his secret shame. No his brilliant mind was too clouded with worry about what the death of poor Michelangelo had down to his friends. That was until a second later when a red tinted lightsaber burned through his brain stopping all his thoughts forever.

The snap hiss of Vader activating his lightsaber caused their heads to turn just as the Sith split Fugitoid straight down the middle. Before any of them could reacted he made a gripping a twisting motion with his free hand and Casey's scream was cut off with a snap and a sickening gurgling sound as the Dark Lord nearly twisted his head off his shoulders with the Force. And with that this monster that walked like a man had taken two more people that Leonardo considered friends and family.

April and Raph both roared Casey's name as they attacked as one. April let loose with her blaster as Rapheal rushed forward. Making it look almost casual Vader defected the energy shots back at the red head with a eerie accuracy as the blast destroyed both her blaster and her tensen causing her to stumble back and fall on her back. But her attack had allowed Raph to close the distance.

Which proved to be his undoing.

Vader simply brought the hilt of his lightsaber down on the top of the turtles head, the blow was so powerful that Rapheal thought for second that the Sith had broken his neck and killed him. Then the burning hot pain of a lightsaber burning through his back and then his heart told him was alive for second before he wasn't.

“Now for the girl,” Vader said before he shot off in April's direction using the Force to augment his speed. Leo saw what was going to happen before it happened, anyone who knew Donnie could have seen it too, which meant Donatello probably knew as well. April's life was in trouble so no matter the outcome the mutant genius moved without hesitation. Love made you do things like that.

Vader moved just as Donatello did, the later bringing his bo up to block the Sith Lord from reaching April. Unlike his brothers Donnie knew much more about the weapons Fugitoid had given them. He knew the names of the strange metals they were constructed off, even knew their properties and densities. So he knew his weapon would have no effect against Vader's saber.

With a snarl of, “Fool,” the Dark Lord sliced through Donatello's weapon and then him. But the smartest of the brothers felt a strange peace before his life left him. He had slowed the Sith long enough for April to get back to her feet. Now she had a chance to run and escape. Thanks to him his love may live.

April's rage reached a level she hadn't even dreamed would be possible as every emotion in her body disappeared behind a red haze of hate as she saw Donnie sacrifice himself to save her. She wasn't a fool she knew her friend had had a crush on her since he first laid eyes on her but had been scared of what that kind of relationship would do to their friendship. She had long ago stopped caring about the fact he was a six foot tall talking turtle. To her he was her best friend and one of her dearest confidants. And this bastard had just taken that away.

She would see him broken at her feet before she killed him.

Her rage caused her power to skyrocket as the entire corridor shuck with her power. She focused her gaze on him about to unleash a blast of power on him that might very well blow a whole through the ship they were on. She didn't care as long as it killed him.

Before she could attack Darth Vader hit her with a fright train. At least that what it felt like to her. She remembered the Jedi Kanon using the move he called force push to knock down some stormtroopers, but the attack Vader had used on her was like that only a hundred times more powerful. It was the difference between being punched in the fast and having someone wail on you with a sledgehammer.

Before April hit the ground Leonardo was on Vader his katanas flashing in the artificial lights of the the ship's hallway. The rational part of his brain knew he shouldn't just attack his foe head on like this. The Sith Lord was far to powerful to be taken down like that. The retinal part of Leo's brain was not in the driver's seat right then. His body was being guided by an all consuming hatred.

Vader lept backwards out of the swordsman's attack, again using the Force to augment his speed and agility. Leonardo lunged forward trying to press his attack, but the Sith brought him up short with a strike that forced the ninja to back peddle or lose both his hands. Instead he lost both the blades of his swords.

Dropping the useless hilts to the ground Leo moved in intending to kill Vader with his bare hands if he had too. Vader's big foot slammed into his chest throwing him backwards to land right next to April. When the kick landed all the air left Leo's body and he was sure one of his ribs had cracked. It took him a second to get the world to stop spinning, a minute he was surprised he had as he excepted his enemy to take the time he was down and dazed to end his young life. But no Vader just stood there waiting.

As Leonardo pulled himself to his feet he herd a small sound that sent a shock through his system. It was small sound but to him at that moment the most important sound in the world. It was the sound of April breathing. He had thought that the Sith's attack had killed his half human friend.

“Yes the girl lives,” Vader's voice caused Leo to turn with a start as he jumped to his feet taking up a fighting stance in front of his friend. He would lose no more people to this thing.

“Good. I can feel your rage.” Vader said as he reached his free hand behind him pulling a cylinder device he had hidden behind him. It took the ninja leader a second to realize the object was another lightsaber. A hold out one the Sith Lord probably kept encase someone destroyed his main one. The slight hope he felt he had at saving himself and April plummeted. That was until Vader tossed the weapon at his feet. “You can either give up and you and your female can die. Or you can try to defend her.” The Sith Lord said taking up a double gripped fighting stance on his own weapon.

Leonardo looked at the weapon dumbly for a second before his confusion turned to rage. The bastard was mocking him. He was so assured of his victory he was toying with him. Will if he wanted a fight Leonardo Hamato would give him one now that he had a weapon to fight this monster on a even ground.

Activating the weapon he tested it's grip and weight. The fact that the energy blade had no actually weight would mean he couldn't use the weight of it to add a little strength to his blows. There were also several adaptions he was going to have to make to his fighting style to make this work but he knew it wouldn't take much adjusting for him to use the weapon.

Taking a one handed fighting stance he charged his foe.

In far shorter time than Leonardo had thought but much longer than Darth Vader had expected the ninja turtle found himself on his back defeated. Still defiant Leo tried to rise only to have a black boot press down on his chest pushing him back down. “Still have fight in you? Excellent you shell serve the Empire well.”

Leo looked up at his tormentor. The lights on the chest plate of Vader's armor was the only thing he could make out past the monster's knee. The lighting in the corridor that they had dueled in was mostly destroyed as well as large sections of the wall and floor. There was even a large gash down the ceiling where Leonardo had tried a jumping slash attack in an attempt to break Vader's guard.

None of his efforts had bore fruit as he had only landed one attack, a slight burn mark on Vader's shoulder armor that hadn't even gotten to the man beneath. Blood came out of his mouth as he snarled at the Sith Lord. “I would rather die than serve your Empire.”

“I'm sure you would, but are you willing for her to die in you place?”

At Vader's words Leonardo found himself looking to where April O'Neil lay still battered and bruised and unconscious but still alive. She was all that was left of his family that came into the Star Destroyer to save their home world. And Vader knew it.

 

Some time later.

Planet Hoth, Rebel Base.

 

Luke Skywalker activated his blue lightsaber just as the smallest of the pair of black clocked figures raised her hand throwing a wave of invisible force into Chewbacca sending the mighty wookie skidding across the snow. “Chewie” Luke shouted but was unable to help his friend as the second figure rushed him twin red lightsabers flashing towards his head.

Luke noticed a three fingered green hand was holding the hilts of the weapons but that was all he had time to notice as he had to call on his limited knowledge of the Force to guide his weapon to keep him alive. It took the young hero only a second to realize that his natural empathy to the Force was the only thing keeping him alive. This foe was far better skilled than him.

This was proven a second later as a two toed foot shot out catching him in the knee shattering it at the joint causing his leg to twist at a unnatural angle. His grunt of pain turned into a cry of agony as both red sabers flashed and both his arms left his body at the shoulders.

At the sound of Luke's cry Chewbacca pulled himself to his feet just his young friend landed on his back in the snow. Chewie roared his rage charging the one that smelt like a reptile ignoring the small one with the powers. She had been the one to kill both Han and Leia when her and her saber wielding companion had led the stormtroopers into the rebel base so he knew he would have to kill her at some time. His life dept to Han and his friendship to both would allow nothing else, but he was not so blinded by his personal honor that he would allow them to kill another of his friends.

Before he closed the distance between himself and Luke's attacker the smaller of the pair, a human female he realized, jumped in-between them. Before he could attack her she raised her hand palm out towards him, “Could you please die now so I can stop hurting you?” she said softly as she made a squeezing gesture with her hand. Suddenly Chewbacca's head felt like it was trapped in the grip of a construction droid. Just before she crushed the life out of him Chewie noticed tears were in the girl's eyes.

Luke felt his friend die but knew he wasn't going to have time to morn long because he was about to join him. The clocked figure removed his hood showing a green nose less face and sad eyes behind a black mask. The figure looked down on him and he could feel regret roll off him in waves. “Why?” Luke asked a strange calmness coming to him as he prepared himself to be one with the Force. He wondered if he would be able to see Obi Won. “Why serve the Empire, I can sense you do not wish too.”

The strange figure turned off his lightsabers and bowed to Luke in a way that spoke of deep tradition the would-be Jedi didn't recognize. “My name is Leonardo of the Hamato Clan and I ask for you the unthinkable. Please forgive me and April for taking you and your friends lives. We do not serve the Empire as you say we are enslaved to it.”

Leonardo reactivated his lightsabers the red angry glow bathing everything in the underground complex in the color of blood. He knew he wouldn't get the answer to his question from the Skywalker boy, he had already passed out from his injuries. He hoped that somewhere deep down the hero of the Rebellion did forgive him, just as he hoped with everyone Vader and the Emperor forced him to kill. He hoped it somehow would heal some of the damage done to his soul.

He stabbed both of the crimson blades into the boy's heart ensuring that Skywalker's eyes would never open again before turning to April.

He found her setting next to the big foot like creature she had killed petting it's fur. No don't make him a thing to ease your pain his brain told him. He made sure mentally add she was petting his fur. The wookies from what he had read in the research the Empire provided him were an honorable people that placed their own code above all other things in life. It was a lifestyle he could relate too.

“His mind was like Raph's,” she said and he wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to ghost of the past. It was never a good sign when her thoughts went back to the guys. “Full or rage but with a loyal streak so deeply rooted he would have never even dreamed of betraying his friends.” Raph, Mikey, and Honeycut were a little safer than if she was thinking of Donnie or Casey. He never really knew what would happen when she thought of the past thou.

Something had set her off after they had put down a branch of the Black Sun crime syndicate that had started selling supplies to the Rebels. She had started calling Donatello's name out and then attacked the stormtroopers with them. She had taken out a full patrol before Vader had arrived with the remote. The sight of the small square device had stopped her cold like it always did even at her most crazed.

The thought of the device always made him scratch the back of his neck where the bomb was implanted. As far as it went the explosive wasn't much. Probably do less damage than some of the illegal fireworks Casey and Raph use to play with back in New York. But the problem wasn't power but location. They had attached the thing to the base of his neck on his spinal column. If it went off he was dead.

Truthfully that wasn't the problem with the device either. Neither of them feared death anymore. Hell Leo secretly yearned for it. The part of him that valued honor actually longed to commit seppku. To end his life with honor and to stop dishonoring his father and his brothers was a dream of his. But he wouldn't leave April. She was all he had left of his family.

He suspected maybe his father still lived. He didn't know Splinter's fate or that of Earth really. The Emperor himself had pulled the information of his home planet from him in a torture season that had seemed to last months or years but he suspected was only a few days. The old man's dark force powers mixed with a sadistic glee at the act of torture had been too much for the young ninja.

Vader had soon realized that neither him or April would bend to threat on their own lives, but the Sith had found a solution to that. The marks on the detonators that represented him didn't set off his bomb. No the button with his name on it would blow the one in April's neck killing her, and vice a versa for her button. They were both hostages to keep the other in the Empire's service.

A beep from the communicator on his belt told him that Vader was sending in their pick up. He had forgotten that he had hit the button for the mission accomplished signal as he watched April lovely pet the corpse of the alien she had killed. He watched her again madness clear in her eyes.

April's empathic abilities had developed into almost full blown telepathy during their slavery. She could dive deep into someone's mind if given a chance to concentrate. A skill the Emperor had used to his full advantage as he used her to extract information while his torturers would work over a prisoner. It was effective but it came at a terrible cost to her.

When she had still been sane most of the time she had explained it too him one nightmare filled night that he held her till she sleep. She had been in too many heads while they were exposed to pain like they had never known, and even in their heads while the torturers went too far and killed them. Then her power had gotten out of hand and she found herself in the head of everyone that they had forced her to kill. All the fear and hopelessness that flooded them before they died was a consent ringing in her head now. He was actually surprised her sanity lasted as long as it did.

Touching her arm to get her attention. “Our rides here. It's time to go,” he said softly.

She stiffened in fear. “More training?” she asked fear lacing her words.

“Yeah more training,” he said. If the daily attempts to kill them that Vader put them through could be called training.

She stood her voice sounded small and lost. “Is it with Master Splinter or the bad man?”

He wished he could lie too her, even just to ease her torment for however long it took to fly them back to the secret base that was now their home. But her powers would sense his lie even if she was crazed and would caused her more worry. “No it's not with father. But don't worry the bad man hasn't been able to throw anything at us that we couldn't handle.”

She smiled and for a second he thought he saw the old April again in her eyes. “Maybe when we're done with all this work we can go see the guys. I miss them.”

Leonardo was sure his heart stopped for a moment before he answered. “I'm sure once we are able to do what we have to do we can be with the guys again.” He knew she wouldn't sense a lie in his words cause he truly meant them. After both the Emperor and Vader felt the burn of the lightsabers they had given him he had every intention to be with his brothers again.

The thought filled him with a sort of sad happiness as he led April to the waiting ship.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes:  
> Okay Shells is suppose to be my place for TNMT 2012 one shots that I'm trying out but it also marks another milestone for me. With Dark Force finished I have officially finished my first fan fiction. Yeah me. I hope you all enjoyed this dark little crossover and read more if I get them out thanks.


End file.
